


SPN Challenge:- It's No Joke

by deanandsam



Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [73]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Humor, Gen, Tag season fifteen, Word:- frame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24473101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deanandsam/pseuds/deanandsam
Summary: word:- frame.Sam is annoyed by Dean's pranking but this time his big brother is innocent.
Series: SPN Drabble Challenge [73]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1196215
Kudos: 9





	SPN Challenge:- It's No Joke

Framed in the doorway like some avenging angel, Sam Winchester faced down his brother.

'What did you do, Dean?' he hissed more venomously than any reptile.

The pair of green eyes that met his own were wide with innocence. 'Me? Nothing. I don't even know what the hell you're talking about.'

'Then why can't I get my sneakers off? Huh? Seems like my socks are glued to the insides. I thought we were past all this pranking stuff, Jerk!'

'We are, Sam. We called a truce years ago.'

'Then why is this happening?'

:

'Och!' Rowena's Scottish brogue echoed through the room. 'I thought I'd leave a calling card to my favorite boys. And don't fret Sam. Dean will have a little problem too when he tries to get up off the chair.'

'Shouldn't you be in Hell?' Sam asked one eye on their unexpected visitor and one on his brother who was trying to stand, only succeeding in getting to his feet with the chair stuck to his ass.

'What's a little pranking between friends? I thought we could spend some time together. Hell tends to get boring after a while.' She ran her hands down her sides. 'This fine body's still my own. So there no need for a meat suit.'

'Only if you undo this stupid spell, Rowena,' Dean growled.

'Ach, you're no fun, Dean. That why Sam's my boy. He knows how to take a joke.'

Sam grinned while Dean rolled his eyes. Seriously! She thought his brooding, soulful brother was the funster of the family? Not to mention he'd been the one to kill her.

:

Women! They were impossible to figure out, especially Queens of Hell.


End file.
